Spider-Man: Symbiote
by SnowFIake
Summary: (SPOILERS): This story starts right after Aunt May's funeral, where Peter goes to a 'vacation' to grieve alone, leaving everyone behind. and he meets some new and old friends along the way.
1. Vacation

**A/N: (SPOILERS)**:_ I'm starting the story from the end of the Marvel Spider-Man PS4 game after the funeral of Aunt May, yes it sucks that she died but I like drama so I kept it like that, Miles might have powers, or might not depending on how you guys want it, I personally don't like Miles having powers in the same world as Peter, but oh well._

_And I'm doing a Peter/Silver Sable ship thing, I'm only doing it because there's about UHM... 100 comic books, 10 TV Shows and 8 movies about spider-man with MJ? I love the interactions between Peter and Silver in the Silver Lining DLC, I played it like 3 times because it's so good and funny, or I might do Peter/Black cat if you guys want it._

_ pardon me if I have gotten the date of may's death or something else wrong, my little brain doesn't remember everything. _

_If there are some mistakes in the story, call me out on being such a big dork, I don't have a beta-tester, and... yeah just that, I don't have any other excuse, suggestions and reviews are very mucho apprécié! Enjwoyy-ah (bad attempt at french)_

* * *

New York

Thursday, October 10th, 2018

After the recent events caused by the super-villains, and the release of the chemical that had the ability to either cure everybody, or kill them slowly but surely, and in this case, it was killing them slowly. but luckily there was a cure developed and administrated over everyone before it was too late, and everyone continued living their normal but eventful life.

Everyone in New York is celebrating their '_victory_' over the super-villains Rhino, Shocker, Mr. Negative, Scorpion, Vulture, and Otto Octavius, they were all sent back to prison by New York's beloved super-hero Spider-Man and police officers with heavily guarded cells, and on an abandoned island to prevent what happened before from happening again.

Now that most of the criminals are finally off the streets, the city was calm and peaceful, but that isn't the case of the beloved superhero of New York Peter Parker, commonly known as Spider-Man.

Spider-Man was sitting on the Empire State building, he removed his mask and revealed a man with very messy hair, with brown and watery-eyes.

He usually never cries, but this was a different situation, even tho he saved everyone that got infected, and defeated the worst super-villains, it cost him something that cannot be obtained, and that is a-

Family Bond.

This man lost his parents when he was a child in a plane crash, then his relatives took him in and treated him like their own flesh and blood. But after a couple of years, his uncle got shot by a car thief and died.

he thought things couldn't get any worst, he still had one remaining family member, but he was proven other-wise, his Aunt died because of his mentor and the person he looked up to the most, was a psychopath that was going after vengeance, and in doing so, he released a chemical that would kill everyone slowly, but surely, and in doing so, about 8,518 people in the city got affected, including Peter's Aunt, the last remaining relative of his family.

only 8,517 survived, the only person who died was Peter's Aunt because while the chemical was released, there was only one cure available, and if used on one person, the others wouldn't survive, and to make other samples, the main product must fully intact, and it would take a day, which Peter's Aunt didn't have.

Peter had the choice to either save his Aunt and let the others die or to save the others, and in doing so, his Aunt wouldn't survive. He wanted to save his Aunt so bad but knew that if he did, she wouldn't forgive him for choosing her life over the others. So he made the hardest choice possible and didn't use the cure on her, which resulted in her death.

He sat on the ledge looking at the city that he has protected and sacrificed many things for, while playing with mask and remembering all the good and bad memories that came with his superpowers, from the first time that he discovered his power, until now. He learned many things over the years and had enough of it, so he decided that Spider-Man is going to retire.

Peter wanted to start a new life away from everyone because whenever he got close to someone, they ended up dying, and he didn't want MJ to have the same fate.

Even tho he wanted to be with her despite their break-ups, she never left his mind, and the thought of her death because of him would break him from the inside and out, he wouldn't be able to get past the guilt and grieving.

she was young, had a job and a family to look after her, she didn't need him, or at least that's what he thought, she has the chance to live a happy normal life without wondering if her husband is going to get back alive every other

night.

He decided that he'll start a new life in San Francisco it's quite far, and it wouldn't remind him of his old life, no Spider-Man, no psychopath targeting him and his 'family'. And with that thought, he jumped off the ledge and started diving headfirst into the ground, and at about 9 feet away from the ground, he lifted his right, hand up and started swinging towards his apartment.

when he was near the building, he went in an alley, and pulled his backpack from a trash can, and changed his outfit to look like he was a normal person, he put his clothes in the backpack and started heading towards his room number 4.

He opened the door, threw the backpack inside, and closed the door again. "It's time to start packing up," Peter said while walking towards the familiar picture of his Aunt and uncle.

"Sadly, it's not a happy occasion." He picked up the picture and placed his hand on his Aunt's face. "I _miss_ you so much..." he held the frame close to his chest and hugged it tightly.

He wiped the tears off his face and placed down the frame, and with that, he started going here and there to pack everything he needed.

It took him about 5 minutes, but he packed everything that he needed. After he was done, he was about to start swinging to the train station when he remembered that he still had one bag at the F.E.A.S.T center.

He was going to call MJ because he doesn't want to visit the place that reminds him of his Aunt, but then he decided to go bring the bag himself since if he called her, he wasn't going to be able to lie without getting caught, and she would definitely make him change his mind.

Peter put on his suit and started swinging slowly towards the F.E.A.S.T center, enjoying everything around him because this might be the last time that he will ever visit his hometown again.

it took him about ten minutes to arrive; he landed on the roof and started moving the stuff from his old bag. when the bag was empty, he removed his suit and put it in the old bag with a note and his phone and left it there. he didn't want to take the suits with him because he can be easily tracked if he had any electronics with him.

But he kept his web-shooters with him just-in-case. He left the bag so that everyone knows he's okay. and with that, he started swinging to the train station.

* * *

**MJ**

Since there wasn't anyone operating the F.E.A.S.T Center with Martin Li in prison because of committing multiple crimes involving either death or explosives and of course, working with the most dangerous super-villains.

And May has passed out because of the chemical attack. Even though there are few people that knew the reason behind her death, she was still a hero for those who knew her sacrifice.

MJ offered to help the F.E.A.S.T Center since there wasn't anyone other than Miles that was currently taking care of the homeless people, she usually comes three times a day if she has enough time away from the bugle, she helps organize and makes food for everyone. She's not like a good cook or anything, she picked up a thing or two when Peter comes to her house and cooks chicken curry.

Everyone was currently sleeping, and she was cleaning up for the night when a thought entered her mind. _'Where is Peter? I haven't seen him all day'_ she decided to ask Miles, he might know where Peter is.

"Hey, Miles "

Miles was also cleaning up the plates and leftovers when he heard MJ. He stopped. "Hey, Mary, what's up?"

"Have you seen Peter today?" MJ asked, since she was worried since there was never a day where she and Peter never talked together.

Miles had a thoughtful look. "No, I haven't seen him at all, which is a bit weird. is everything okay?" Miles replied.

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard from him today, and that's not a thing Peter would do." MJ was getting worried now, Peter could be anywhere at this point.

"He might need some time for himself, y'know, I know what it feels like to lose someone very close to you, just give him some time, he'll come around," Miles said and continued cleaning up while remembering his the hero that his father was, and how he died protecting people.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks oh and- I'm going to go now, bye," MJ waved to Miles.

"Bye!" Miles waved back.

As soon as she left, she called Peter; she didn't want to disturb him or anything, she just wanted to make sure he's okay.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

MJ closed the call. "there must be something wrong, he usually picks up or uses his earpiece to talk." she was getting worried, it's not like Peter to randomly disappear out of nowhere, and especially to disappear as Spider-Man. so she started calling again.

But this time, she heard a faint noise of ringing on the roof and decided to check it out, maybe he accidentally left his stuff up there. She knew that he had a bag on the roof where he kept clothes sand some of his gear to change in and out of his suit.

"Hey Miles, I forgot something on the roof, I'll be back in a bit." she didn't wait for a response, instead she just walked straight upstairs and towards the roof

"Ok?" Miles said in a confused tone.

When she was on the roof, she headed straight towards the location of Peter's bag; it was between the plants. She picked up the bag, put it on the ledge and opened it, and when she did, she was caught by surprise and almost dropped the bag.

The bag contained two suits, a note, and a mobile. MJ put her hand on her mouth. "Please be okay.." she picked up the note and started reading it.

**Note:**

Hello MJ, Miles, or whoever finds this note. How's your day going so far? mine is going fantastic.

I've decided to take a very long vacation to celebrate and clear my head up, having a psychopath with a group of super-powered friends breaking out of jail, and trying to murder you and everyone in the city sure has its downfall.

I have left my gear here, so no one can track me, sorry but I don't like stalkers, they creep me out. Also, don't worry about me. I'm perfectly healthy and in the best shape of my life! I feel I could even beat Thor in a flex off if I wanted to. But seriously I'm okay, don't need to worry about me.

And I know MJ will probably find this note first, if not, well my Spidey-sense has failed me. So here's what I got to say. I'm sorry for leaving, but I'll be there whenever you need me and don't ask how, I've got my own Spidey-ways, but don't wait on me, find someone that's good enough for you, because I don't deserve you. you have done such an amazing work without needing my help, so you keep doing what you're doing.

Make sure that Miles is doing okay. I really like that kid, I see myself in him.

_-Peter Parker AKA._

_Spider-Cop_

"Oh Pete," MJ picked up his suit and hugged it tightly and started softly crying. If it wasn't for Peter, she wouldn't be where she is right now. Peter kept her in check. all the time, even during the hardest of times, he kept her safe and protected her from everything... even while they broke up, Peter still was protective, and now he left.

But she knew Peter better than anyone else and knew that he lost too much and he was scared that MJ will also face the same fate, so he left in order to keep her safe.

She never thought that someone could be as selfless or as humble and humorous as Peter, he always puts other's needs above his and helps everyone that he can, but he left his suits, so that means that... that he doesn't want to be Spider-Man anymore...

She hugged her knees and started rocking back and forth with Peter's suit in her hands... even if they broke up, she still loves him and hoped that they can both have a normal life together after all of this ends...

* * *

**Miles Morales**

"Hey honey, wake up, it's time for work." Miles's mom was lightly shaking her son so he could wake up, eat, and get prepared.

"ngrhh... five more minutes," Miles said while covering his head using the blankets.

"Nope," Miles's mom shook her head in a disapproving manner and opened the curtains to reveal the beautiful sunny New York, and to also wake up her son since he wasn't going to budge.

"GnRH... fine" he threw the blanket and started stretching.

"Go take a bath to wake up since last night you came late and slept instantly," Miles's Mom said, and started to clean his room like every morning.

he nodded his head and started heading to the bathroom since last night was a mess and he had to clean up a lot, and he was like kinda the manager since there's no one there but MJ, and he didn't see MJ after she practically ran to the roof for something, so he thought he might have missed her, but she wouldn't go without saying goodbye, he was a bit worried, but he knew that MJ can take care of herself.

Miles opened the bathroom door and started removing his clothes and stepped inside the shower, he washed with hot water and rinsed with cold water, a good technique to wake up in the morning.

After he was done, he brushed his teeth, put on a red hoodie with spider-man on it and black pants and started heading downstairs so he can eat.

He was greeted by the familiar smell of bacon and eggs that his mom has perfected every single morning, he cannot start a day without eating bacon and eggs, it's so good that the thought of it makes his stomach grumble. he sat at the table and greeted his mother. "Hello, Mom."

"Hey honey, how are you feeling today? you came back late yesterday, is everything okay?," His mom asked with a worried look towards her only son.

"Mm... I'm feeling superb, I was tired yesterday but now I feel good. I came back late because most of the people inside our shelter were still sick, just as an after-effect of the cure and things got south really fast, so I had to stay and clean and Mary helped me a lot too." Miles said while eating.

His mom let a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that nothing bad happened, and that we have people like Peter and Mary in our life. How's Peter coping?"

"uh- I actually haven't seen Peter since the funeral, and Mary hasn't as well, he might just need some time for himself, y'know," Miles was remembering how he was grieving when his father died.

"Yeah, you're right, but you still need to check on him, maybe something else is wrong."

"Mmm... I never can get over this magical bacon and eggs that you do." Miles stood up, went over to his mother, and kissed her good-bye. "I will check on Peter today and I'll let you know as soon as he comes

"Bye honey" His mom waved him goodbye.

"Bye mom" And with that, he left the house and started walking towards the shelter.

* * *

**A/N:** _I kno__w I said the first chapter is going to be 5,000 words... butttt I never do as I say al__ways earlier__, so here it is a little start off, I will continue posting this story as long as I get positive feedback, and people actually wanting to read more._

_Suggestions for shipping Peter with Silver Sable or Black Cat are still up, but I'm most likely leaning towards silver sable since well... they're fun and cute._


	2. Chapter 2

Aye. sorry for the useless notficiations amd getting your hopes up.

I am planning to continue writing this story, but since I Am writing another one and uploading ever sunday, this spider-man fic is going to be updated every wednesday/Thursday.

also for those who are wondering if this is a evil spooderman/peter fanfiction, it's not.


End file.
